ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Quilt City Ogres
The Quilt City Ogres is the current administrative mother chapter of the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts and are based out of the town of Paducah in western Kentucky. They are considered the second chapter to have formed within the O.G.R.E.s, the first being the Sin City Ogres. Due to Paducah's annual Quilting convention and it's status as home to the National Quilt Museum, the town has become known as Quilt City USA, which is how the chapter got its name. __FORCETOC__ History The gaming group that would eventually become the Quilt City Ogres formed in 2006 in Paducah, Kentucky. The acronym Ogre began to be used by the players after coming across the moniker that was then being used by the Sin City Ogres via the internet. Players began recording their sessions and uploading them to the video sharing website Youtube for their own amusement. When creating this account, the chapter adopted the name "Quilt City Ogres" after first asking permission from the original Vegas group of gamers. With permission granted and the logo provided, the gang began to use the term to identify themselves as their youtube videos began to spread throughout the regional gamers, and as of April 2010 receiving more than 20,000 collective views. The later parts of 2007 would see the creation of a website and forums for the chapter, and by this point the term had become synonymous with the group. Some members moved off to college and nearby cities, forming the chapters that would become the Soil Ogres and the Derby City Ogres. With the formation of nearby chapters becoming more prevalent over the course of the next two years, the Quilt City Ogres decided to spearhead the incorporation of the Ogres and began to formulate plans to do so. Mother Chapter After much preparation, OGRES: The Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts, Incorporated was formed in late 2009 within the Commonwealth of Kentucky. With this happening, the Quilt City Ogres became the "mother chapter" of the organization as a whole, with the most members out of any chapter represented on the Board of Directors. New chapters must contact this chapter in order to form, and for assistance with Ogre-related issues. Founding Five At one point another, each of the original Founding Five members have been a member of this chapter. Members Chapter Patch (Handmade with love by Shari of A Little Crafty)]] The Quilt City Ogres average 37 active members, and 14 associate members. Known members can be seen here. Officers ;Chapter Coordinator :Hooper ;Senior Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson Members on Ogres Wiki The following members of the Quilt City Ogres have accounts here on Ogres Wiki :Dennis Pelfrey :Gayle :Hooper :Jeff Dossett :Kelsey Phelps :Lacey Wilson :Steve :Walter Awards The chapter as a whole has won the following O.G.R.E. awards: *Largest Party Award (2009) *Most Valuable Chapter (2009) *E-Lair Award (2009) Chapter Member Awards Specific members of this chapter have won the following O.G.R.E. awards: *2009 MVP - Hooper Chapter Schedule Below is a schedule of the current ongoing campaigns and games of the chapter. For more information on these ongoing games, please see here. Gaming Locations ;Residential Ogre Lair Host :Charles & Loretta Burrow ;Special Occasions :OMGcon, McCracken County Public Library Gaming Library To view the chapter's available gaming library, please see here External Links * Chapter Website * Chapter Forums * Chapter Youtube Page * Chapter Myspace Page * Chapter Facebook Page * Chapter Twitter Updates ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Chapter → Chapter Portal → Kentucky Category:Chapter Category:Kentucky Category:Browse Category:Featured Article Category:Region 2